Long Journey's
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview crew members once again volunteered for another simulation in Texas. Even though on board a space craft simulation and another of dangers from those enemy agents trying to destroy the entire project.


_**Long journey's**_

Captain Lee Crane having to be looking at the calendar for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. The Seaview has been under the arctic ice for a week now. And it seems that everyone on board the submarine was getting antsy with being under the ice flow.

Even Commander Chip Morton, Executive officer Stu Riley of the over night watch was going stir crazy. The only one with liking being under the ice was Admiral Harriman Nelson.

He had agreed by Sub Com Pac, ONI and even the Alliance to stay under the ice in order to make contact with a possible U.F.O. crash landing in the Arctic basin. Though Admiral Nelson had considered it a total waste of time.

This all started with the request from the Alliance leadership Darien. Even though he was supposed to been back on his home planet. But to the surprised of everyone including the president of the United States.

Nelson Institute A month ago

The Seaview had just gotten back from a short training cruise with new crew members learning there positions. Only Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton were on board, while Kowalski, Patterson and three other crew members had volunteered to head for Houston, Texas for a prolong space voyage simulation.

This simulation having to be in junction with the Nelson Institute, Navy, N.A.S.A. and other private space companies.

Of the female crew members. Julieanna Moore(Sharkey's wife), Commander Rose Marie Crane and Dr. Jamey Winters were asked to attend. Only one of the ladies had to bow out due to her heavy work load in the lab at the Institute and on board the Seaview. Commander Rose Marie Crane for which she was very flattered having been asked.

Even her own husband Captain Lee Crane had to laugh with the idea. But he knew very well that his wife wasn't able to go with everyone requesting her projects.

However for the volunteers, the notice was placed on the message board in the mess hall.

It was Patterson to notice it first with the message. He was mostly excited about going to the test simulation in Houston, Texas.

"Think of it this way Pat. It's going to be really interesting. Unless the entire simulation starts to fall apart like the last one the Seaview was involved." Kowalski says with moving into the break room to eat.

"Hey wait for me, Ski." Patterson starts moving behind his friend into the crowded break room for the moment.

As for Dr. Jamey Winters, she has never attended a space simulation before. She was more inclined to be involved over the years with her medical studies.

And since she was new on the Seaview having transferred over to change her life for the most part. She was finding questions in regard to the simulation, and she needed to ask Captain Crane about how to go about it for the first time.

Chapter Two

She was trying to catch up to the Captain on the way to the Control Room. He heard his name being called just prior of climbing down the spiral staircase.

"What's going on Dr. Winters that you need to track me down at this time of the morning?" He asked.

"Sir, since I have been asked to attend the Texas simulation. I need to ask on how to go about my first time." She says with moving to the side to let other crew members climb down the stair case.

"There is no real fine point on how to go about it. It's mostly a test on how anyone can get through the simulation at different levels."

"Thanks, I will try my best Captain. Now if you will excuse me, I have packing that needs to be done before we leave in the Flying Sub."

It would be the next day for when the FS-1 would be ready to leave for Texas. Kowalski having finished with the last of the checks, and placing the luggage in the storage compartment for the trip.

Julieanna, Dr. Winters and Ron Hanson were waiting by the plotting table ready to go. While Captain Crane was giving last minute instructions to Kowalski and Patterson. They will be making contact with General Billings of the simulation program.

From what they understood the simulation will basically be like they were out into space on a space vessel. There will be several sections they will have to go through in order to reach the final stage.

Five minutes later they were off and running at mock speeds to reach the state of Texas and the simulation program.

Kowalski was currently flying the FS-I, while making sure all was in working order. Along with the rest of the crew members.

Dr. Jamey Winters wasn't a fan of the FS-1 after the last time with the crash landing. Even though she had to speak with Dr. Jamieson about her flying fears a couple of times.

Meanwhile in Houston, Texas Simulation program

General Billings having to be going over every detail of the program with his crew members that will be running the simulation.

So far everything was working perfectly with the suits, oxygen, and everything else that involves with the Voyager space vessel simulation.

It's going to be done in four stages for the Seaview members involved in the simulation.

Checking his computer terminal for any messages from Admiral Nelson. There were none at the moment, while he went to shut down to head for his living quarters for now.

While inside the simulation.

Two men were working inside the first stage placing explosives into the main engineering section. They were making sure that they won't be found until it's too late for the crew members of the Seaview to find them. While trying not to make it too obvious that the simulation was being tampered with.

"Jack, we need to hurry before we are caught." He states while checking the computer console with the settings.

"All right. Everything is all set for now. Lets go." His boss ordered with moving away from the console to head outside of the simulation before everything is closed off with the Seaview personnel.

Some time later Kowalski was getting the final word to land just a half mile away from the project. General Billings had issue two jeeps to bring the Seaview crew to the simulation. But first they would need to be cleared by the project doctor.

Dr. Mariners having to be with the project since the very beginning. Prior having to be in the N.A.S.A. for ten years space exploration.

Dr. Mariners was scheduled to give physicals to the Seavew personnel as per orders by Admiral Nelson and most of all Dr. Jamieson.

Kowalski mention to Dr. Jamey Winters and Patterson to check there safely straps in order to land on the small air field. Even with this short trip, she still was getting air motion sickness from the flight.

She just hopes to god it doesn't happen with the simulation inside.

Moments later Kowalski was able to land with the notice from the air field. All they needed to do now was get there equipment and personal belongings together outside while waiting for the security force.

Chapter Three

Thirty minutes later...

The group from the Seaview were getting adjusted to the changes with being inside the simulation. Weightlessness was one of them. Each of them had there own rooms until it was time to head into the first section. That would be in two hours from now.

Kowalski and Patterson were antsy to get started as with Dr. Winters. Even though her stomach was still raking havoc from the weightlessness.

One of the program doctors were able to give her a motion sickness injection to help with the rest of the simulation.

"Thanks." She tells the older doctor of the four inside.

Afterwards walking behind Kowalski and Patterson. They were lead into there living quarters to drop off there belongings before moving into the main area.

There was extreme weightlessness going into each of the compartments in order to run there equipment. All they need to do is to tap into the main computer files. For where they will find out there duties for today and tomorrow before moving into the larger sector of the simulation.

Otherwise Dr. Winters had gotten engrossed into her work. She didn't realize how long until Kowalski came up to her. "Dr. Winters, it's time for dinner. Your going to be very surprised on how everyone has there meals." He responds with a half crooked smile on his face.

"Oh, great! Just what I don't need at all." She states with extreme sarcasm for when it comes to being fed. She goes to follow them into the make shift cafeteria. For where there were several choices of tube foods to choose from.

And to the surprise to herself. She liked the choices and very tasty to add in her mind and stomach.

Afterwards it was time to learn the equipment inside. They would have help from the technicians asked to teached them. Even though two of those men are part of a group trying to destroy the simulation.

It was an hour into the learning that Dr. Winters walked over to Kowalski having to be speaking quietly to his friend Paterson. "Guys, how's it going with the both of you?"

"Fine Jamey. But what is on your mind that you seem upset by something?" Kowalski says into her ear.

"You damn right there is something on my mind. I have the feeling those two men that have been helping us, is trying to upset the balance of this program."

"So your not the only one feeling that way." Patterson said the same thing to me earlier."

"Kowalski, what are we supposed to do at this point?" She asked with moving away from the two Seaview crew members.

"Nothing. It's our job to keep a eye on them. It's why we are here in the first place, since you haven't been told by Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane."

"Figures!" She says with turning to look at the both men with a upsetting look on her face. "Excuse me, I' m going to my alcove to try and sleep in this get-up." She goes to leave, but at the same time she had her eyes on where the two technicians had gone.

Chapter Four

It was the next day for everyone having moved into the middle section of simulation. It was so much more complex for everyone to work on with the different computer systems.

It was the same two techs Emerson and Joels were working with the group. This time they had set up the small wiring fire to happen in a few hours when everyone will be working in another area after there break.

Patterson and Kowalski were able to control there suits much better with zero velocity inside. Even though Patterson was getting sick to his stomach. But after a few moments he was feeling much better.

He hated this aspect part of the simulation. Kowalski came over to him after being told to move into the computer room to train. "Lets go Pat, we have more training to do inside the computer room."

"Don't you think it's rather odd at this time after what has been going on?" Patterson asked with making Kowalski think further on the subject.

"I do. But for now, we have a job inside the computer room. By the way where is Dr. Winters?"

"She was asked to check out the medical bay with the other two doctors. She was thrilled to be asked this time, instead of floating her guts out." Kowalski says with making Patterson laugh for the first time since the simulation started.

Moments later after getting adjusted to the change in the weightlessness. It was now a normal condition for those inside the computer room.

And the fact there was an a fire alarm going off in the same location Kowalski, Ron Hanson and Patterson were in earlier.

"I don't understand, what is going on?" Dr. Winters asked one of the doctors near her.

Dr. Andrews say to Dr. Winters having to be worried about the outbreak. "It's a wiring fire. There is a crew that will be entering the area any moment and try to put it out before the situation gets any worst."

"I hope so Dr. Andrews. I would hate to have this simulation end without any type of resolution." Dr. Winters states with her comments.

 **Inside** the area for where the wiring fire was being held off with using the CO2. The firefighters were able to put it out without a problem. They just needed to have a crew come in to access the damage done by the fire.

Later there would be a report made and sent to the military in charge, as to what might of caused the fire.

Inside the sleeping quarters.

Julieanna was talking with Dr. Winters in regard to what has been going on with the simulation.

"I just don't get it Jamey. What is your judgement on this entire matter?" Julieanna asked with standing up to head back to her sleeping alcove.

"I don't know about you. But I have this feeling someone or others are trying to disrupt this simulation. I just hope Julieanna, it doesn't get any worst."

"I agree with you." As the two ladies of the Seaview headed back to their sleeping alcove. Ever since Dr. Winters had gotten into the change into zero G gravity. She's been feeling rather tire causing nitrogen bubbles in her blood stream.

If this keeps up, she is going to have to see the doctors for a full medical check up.

Plus the fact she was worried about the simulation, and those involved with trying to shut down the entire operation.

Actually Dr. Jamey Winters having gone to her sleeping alcove. It was two hours later when she woke sweating like crazy, along with the fact her heart was racing.

It was a possible chance she might of had an reaction to the foods she was eating in the make shift lunch room. When she had gotten up. She called Dr. Andrews that she was coming to see him for a few moments.

"That's fine Dr. Winters, just take your time getting to the medical bay. Ok?" Dr. Andrews says over the alcove intercom.

"I will Dr. Winters."

A moment later she leaves her quarters very slowly. There was very little traffic around with the night time shift in charge.

As Dr. Winters started to walk inside the corridor. She heard talking coming from a closet leading to another section of the simulation.

She goes to listen to hear what the person or persons were saying inside. One thing for sure. She wasn't about to stay all that long with not minding her own business.

Listening for a few minutes. She could swore it's the same two technicians. "OMG!" When she heard the words explosives. She placed herself on a running mode. She needed to see Dr. Andrews first with her stomach really running rampart.

Afterwards she needs to put a plan together with contacting the crew inside the simulation, and tell them on what she thinks is going on.

Chapter Five

Dr. Winters had gathered the gang into her sleeping quarters after checking in with Dr. Andrews for the upset stomach. Kowalski and Patterson were standing very close to her. While Hanson and Julieanna were standing guard at her door for any one that might knock on her door.

"Are you very sure in what you heard with those two men behind the door?" Kowalski asked with a serious under tone in his voice.

She shook her head to clear out her cobwebs. "Yes, I' m very sure Ski. We need to check this out further with watching those two men before they wind up doing more damage to the simulation."

"I agreed Dr. Winters.

"Did you happen to catch there names?" Dr. Winters asked.

"I believe the names were Joels and Emerson. General Billings needs to be told."

Moving over to the communications Center to call General Billings.

He wasn't in the best of good moods for when the news came from the Seaview crew members. "Are you serious? My own people having to be involved in trying to destroy the simulation."

"Yes, General Billings." Dr. Jamey Winters tells him over the communications terminal. "Your going to have the military police arrest them as soon as possible, your technicians try and find where the explosives have been placed."

"Right away General." This time it was Dr. Andrews answered to have the Seaview crew move to a safely area. In order for the technicians to start their search.

Kowalski, Hanson and Patterson asked Dr. Andrews to help out with the cause. While leaving the Seaview ladies in the safe zone. He agreed to them helping out, as it will give them more of a chance to find the two that are involved with trying to destroy the simulation.

Each man was given a weapon to use, along with going different ways to cover more distance this way.

It wasn't easy for them not exactly knowing the entire inside of the simulation. Otherwise they would do there best with checking everything out.

As for Joels and Emerson. They had already placed the small explosive from inside the electrical storage box. With-in the third section for which the Seaview members had moved into.

Joels and Emerson had made the wrong move with leaving the section. Since security had been keeping a close eye on security cameras.

It was at this time that security had called General Billings and his team to arrest the two right away. The both of them were completely shocked for when they were caught.

Security took them to see General Billings after relieving them of there weapons. Handcuffs were placed on there wrists behind the backs of each man, as with there rights.

Since the Seaview members weren't around for the questioning. They were aloud to make contact with Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane on board the submarine.

Between everyone, it would take time explaining the entire situation to the Admiral and Captain.

However unknown to everyone. Joels and Emersons never reveiled the area that the one explosive was placed. When Kowalski and Patterson were talking to Captain Crane over the radio. They were able to feel the blast of an explosive charge knocking.

"What the hell was that Kowalski?" Crane says seriously over the radio.

"Explosive device captain. Security will be checking it out sir with putting out the flames. But in the meantime, we have been asked to leave the entire simulation to be protected from further issues."

"Will you be able to leave and take the FS-1 back to the Seaview" Crane asked.

"We won't know captain until we speak with General Billings. He will be the one to decide on leaving overall.

"Let me know when you do find out. The Seaview needs all of you back onto the submarine for it's next mission." He replied with taking in a deep solid breath into his lungs.

"And where is that Captain Crane?" Kowalski asked the question, even though he knows that the location is probably under wraps.

"I 'm not at liberty to say Kowalski, but for now we will wait for the report from General Billings."

"Yes, of course Captain. See you soon, I hope!" He says with a grin on his face. As the radio transmission ends with a crackle.

Fire fighters were sent into the section of the explosion. From what the experts could see was the fact there wasn't all that damage to the structure. Especially the rocket part of the simulation.

There is where the Seaview crew members were working just prior to the explosion, and now no longer involved. General Billings, and security forces needing to keep a close watch on those involved.

Some eight hours later...

General Billings inside his office was able to receive a full report from security, along with a full confession from the two that were arrested and placed the bombs.

The military in charge of the simulation decided to continue on with the project in two months, once all of the paper work, personnel and funding comes through into the computer systems.

As for the Seaview crew members. They were aloud to fly back to the submarine just after eight hours. General Billings after speaking with Admiral Nelson. He was able to release everyone back to his hands overall.

FINALE

One person that was glad to be back was Dr. Jamey Winters. She walked into the lab of the institute to meet up with Commander Rose Marie Crane to see on whether she needed any help with her work.

When she walked inside, she found the commander looking through the microscope checking on a new virus bug. She waited a moment before she looked up from the scope.

"Hey! Welcome back Jamey."

"Thanks a great deal. By the way the reason I' m here is to see on whether you need my help with the lab work?"

"No thanks, I have plenty of help with Admiral Nelson finding the right people. Any way I' m done here for the day. Would you be interested in having dinner at the beach house? I will cook since Lee and the crew is currently getting the submarine ready for there next outing. Don't ask me where at this point Dr. Winters."

"Sure, I could use a meal either on the grill, or oven after the type of food I was forced to eat inside the simulation."

"Very well Jamey. Just give me a moment to store this vile. We will be all set to leave." She takes the vile with the virus inside and stores it into the frig vault. Along with putting away the microscope into it's proper position. "Lets go." She states with moving out of the lab with Dr. Winters following behind.

THE END


End file.
